Things Kurt Hummel Did Not Expect
by KidaChan
Summary: Kurt Hummel expected a lot of things...What he didn't expect was to come home to Finn sitting on his bed, a purple dildo in his hands. Kinn, smut. ONESHOT.


**THINGS KURT HUMMEL DID NOT EXPECT**

By KidaChan

(.com, original smut at .com)

Kurt Hummel expected many things when he returned home after school. He expected his dad and Carole to still be at work. He expected Finn to be snacking in the kitchen, unless he had football practice. He expected to later help his step-brother with homework at the same time as he completed his own. He would wash his face, perhaps make dinner for the evening. He expected to shower, moisturize, and get to bed early on a school night.

What Kurt Hummel did NOT expect was to open his bedroom door and find Finn sitting on his bed. And even more, Kurt Hummel did not expect to find Finn sitting on his bed…staring at the purple dildo he held in his large hands.

Or rather, the purple dildo that he was rolling back and forth between his hands.

Upon seeing this unexpected sight, Kurt slammed the door shut behind him and gasped. "WHAT are you doing?" He practically screamed.

"Waiting for you," Finn responded nonchalantly.

"But…why are you holding…THAT?" Kurt couldn't bring himself to point at it, a blush creeping on his skin.

"It's yours, right?"

"Obviously it's mine – you found it in MY room, didn't you?"

And now it was Finn's turn to blush. "I…yeah."

"And why, pray tell, were you rifling through my room in the first place? I happen to know that was very well hidden."

Finn blinked. "It was in a shoe box under your bed."

Kurt waved this away with a swish of his hand. "My room. Rifling. Why?"

"Oh, uhm," Finn started, "I was…I was looking for…" he shrugged, "I wanted to see if you had any sex toys."

Kurt's mouth gaped open for a moment before he remembered how to use his jaw and snapped it shut. "Again, I have to ask…WHY?"

"I was online," Finn explained, "and I saw this video of this guy…and he was using one." He waggled the toy.

"Oh, geez Finn, put it down!"

But Finn didn't put it down. In fact, he gripped it hard in his hand, looking at Kurt with an expression the boy had only seen Blaine give him before…like he was hungry.

Finn pursed his lips together. "I want to see."

"See what?" Kurt asked warily.

"I wanna see you…"

"No."

"Kurt…"

"No."

"Let me fini – "

"NO!"

"Why not?" Finn hollered back.

"You're my brother, Finn!"

"So? You got our parents together because you wanted to live with me!" Finn argued. "We're only brothers because you wanted me."

"Finn," Kurt closed his eyes in denial.

"You STILL want me."

Kurt opened his eyes again to stare at the jock. "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you," said Finn, still toying with the dildo, "I want to see you."

"No," Kurt shook his head, "I mean…Finn, you're STRAIGHT."

Finn just shrugged. "Maybe. Or maybe I'm not…maybe I'm bisex – "

"Stop." Kurt interrupted, "Don't say that word. I hate that word."

At that, Finn stood. "Kurt, all I know is that when I stumbled on that video…I thought of you…and now it's all I can think of."

"So, what, you think it was ME in the video?"

"No, of course not…but it reminded me of you. And I…I liked it. I mean, I REALLY liked it."

"Finn…this…this is crazy."

"Do you use it?"

Kurt blanched, "What?"

"Do you use it?" Finn asked again.

Kurt stared at him. "I'm not answering that."

A grin crept upon Finn's face. "So you do."

"None of your business!"

"Kurt – "

"Drop it!" Kurt's hands fisted at his sides and he glared at the carpet in front of his feet.

He heard Finn move, saw him draw close – was acutely aware that his step-brother suddenly whispered in his ear. "Kurt…let me see."

And Kurt felt himself give in. His body became relaxed and a shiver went up his spine, a sigh escaping from his lips. Beside him, Finn chuckled in victory. A hand was touching Kurt's chest, pulling his scarf off and moving to trace along his jaw, down his throat, lower…

Kurt batted Finn's hand away, turning his head to glare up at him. "I'm dating Blaine."

"I know."

"I'm not a cheater."

Finn had thought of this already. "I won't touch you."

"And you don't think that me putting on a SHOW for you constitutes cheating?"

Finn looked puzzled. "What does American history have to do with this?"

"Oh, god," Kurt rolled his eyes, then considered, "What about Rachel?"

"I'm taking on Santana's stance about that – doesn't count if the plumbing's different."

"That's a cop-out and you know it, Finn." Kurt berated.

Finn shrugged. "I want to see you. I don't think of Rachel anymore because I'm too distracted thinking about you. Not even the mailman works for me anymore…if I ever want to be completely true to Rachel, I need to get this out of my system."

"So you're USING me?" Kurt was appalled.

"No, no!" Finn tried to save, "Well, yes, but I know you're having issues with feeling sexy, and – "

"Where'd you hear that?" Kurt interrupted.

"Blaine told me."

A prickle of betrayal hit Kurt. Blaine was talking about him, talking about THEM to other people? Kurt's issues with sexy wasn't any of Finn's business – why did Blaine think it was okay to talk to him about it? And who else was Blaine blabbing to?

"Fine." Kurt finally said, making up his mind. If Blaine was going to make their private matters a public topic of interest, then Kurt was going to at least prove to Finn that he could be sexy. In a confident manner, Kurt undid his shirt and removed it, folding it and placing it nicely upon the chest at the end of his bed. He then unlaced his shoes and set those beside it, rolling his socks inside them, then undid his pants and folded those as well, placing them beside his shirt. And then he hesitated, standing in his underwear with Finn watching him from the side of his bed where the jock had moved to sit.

Kurt donned black boy-shorts, the kind Blaine wore and had inevitably talked Kurt into wearing as well. It was an attempt of his boyfriend to sexify him – but at the moment, Kurt felt more nervous than sexy. His head was facing the floor and he peered up at Finn through his eyelashes. "Um…I don't know where to go from here."

Finn smiled, "Take off your shorts."

Kurt pushed his thumbs past the material on his hips, then with a quick inhale of breath, he pulled them down and off, leaving them crumpled on the floor, a metaphor for his pride and self-respect.

"Oh," Finn gasped. "You're…Kurt, you're so beautiful."

Kurt's blush made his chest go rosy. Finn held out his hand. "Come here."

And Kurt obeyed, taking Finn's hand and moving to stand in front of him.

"Kurt, you look amazing. Seriously."

"Tell me what to do."

Finn nodded, taking the lead. "Lie on the bed, on your back." Kurt did. Finn handed him the dildo, and he took it. "Lube?"

"Bedside table."

Finn reached over and opened the top drawer.

"Bottom drawer."

Finn corrected his mistake and found the bottle, handing that to Kurt as well, going over the obvious next step and lubing up the toy. When it was slippery, he closed the bottle and bent his knees, his feet flat on the bed and apart, reaching down with the toy, poising it at his entrance, and –

"Stop."

Kurt froze. "Wh…what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Finn replied, scooting closer to Kurt. Rather, he moved on top of Kurt until his face eye to eye, body hovering above him. Kurt felt large fingers close around his hand holding the toy. Finn glanced downward, then back up to Kurt. "Let me."

"You…you said you wouldn't touch me."

"I'm NOT touching you…I'm touching a toy."

"Finn…" Kurt tried to argue, but he let Finn take the dildo. And then it was pressing at his entrance, and suddenly he felt full and it was amazing. He loved having something inside him, and with Finn poised above, it felt intimate, almost as if it was Finn himself fucking him.

Kurt had imagined Finn when using the toy alone – he can't deny that. When Blaine first gave him the dildo, when he'd started using it, he'd imagined Blaine…and Sam…hell, his mind had even pictured Karofsky. But now Finn was actually here and Kurt could vividly pretend that it WAS Finn filling him up, staring down at him, and it was too real and –

Kurt reached up and wrapped his arms around Finn, pulling him down and closer, and suddenly they were kissing, he was finally kissing Finn – the boy who he'd dreamed about sharing his first kiss with, his first everything with, the boy who was his first crush, which formed into his first love, his first roommate. Kurt wondered how Finn has gone from putting on his boxers in the bathroom to kissing and pulling off his shirt and - wait…pulling off his shirt?

Kurt broke from his daze to catch Finn throw his polo shirt across the room and dive back down to capture Kurt's lips again. And then skin was on skin and it was heaven and Kurt never wanted it to stop. He never wanted Finn to stop kissing him, stop touching him, stop pushing that dildo in and out of him and rutting his hips against Kurt's thigh. And Kurt KNEW what it was pressing into him and it sure as hell wasn't a banana.

"Kurt…" Finn was gasping at his shoulder, "I need to...can I touch myself?"

"Yeah," Kurt managed to respond, because Finn hadn't stopped pushing the toy in and out. He didn't even pause the motion to pull himself out, choosing instead to lean back onto his knees and use his free hand to undo his belt and pants, taking himself in hand. And Kurt Hummel was finally able to see Finn – it was long and thick, the head like a perfect crown on top of the king of all cocks. Kurt couldn't help the moan that escaped him, and he had to throw his head back onto the pillow and break eye contact or he was going to go crazy.

And now Finn was jerking off, staring down at him, eyes darting between Kurt's expressions of ecstasy and the purple dildo he was fucking the boy with. Kurt didn't know how long it went on like this before Finn leaned down over him again and his mouth was breathing heavily by his ear.

"Kurt…Kurt…I want…"

"Yes," said Kurt.

He didn't know what he was agreeing to, but at that moment he could think of nothing else except how good it felt and trying to hold off his orgasm so it could go on for longer. So enwrapped in his own world was Kurt that he didn't hear Finn shuffle on the bed, didn't notice when Finn leaned over Kurt's leg and fumbled under the bed for a few seconds. What he DID notice was the toy leave him and being empty and aching and – oh – GOD – something else, larger and warm and AMAZING was pushing and pushing and entering and inside, filling him – too large, too good – and when the rush ebbed, Kurt realized what was going on and panicked.

"Finn…no!"

"It's okay, I put on a condom."

"Stop!" Kurt raised his hands and pushed on Finn's chest.

Finn had ducked his head to kiss along Kurt's jawline, but now he raised himself up on his arms to examine Kurt's face.

"Wh…what's wrong? Kurt…why are you crying? Did I hurt you?"

Kurt shook his head, pressing his hands to his eyes, covering his face. The pleasure was too much, it felt so fucking good, he wanted Finn to MOVE…but that nagging in his mind reminded him that this was wrong – so wrong – in so many ways.

Finn used a hand to pull at Kurt's arms, trying to reveal the boy's face. "Kurt?" He asked, brow furrowed in concern.

"F-Finn," Kurt stammered, "We can't do this!"

"No, it's okay, we can."

"Blaine…and R-Rachel…"

"Kurt, does it feel good?"

"Finn, you're not gay!"

"Does it feel good?"

"You're my BROTHER!"

"Step-brother."

"Finn!"

Finn dropped down again, nuzzling Kurt's neck and ear. "I care about you," he said calmly. "I want to make you happy. I want to make you feel good. I know you want me and I know you could enjoy this – but if you tell me to leave right now, I'll go, I'll go away and we'll pretend none of this happened. Or…" He kissed Kurt's jaw, "I could move and make you feel good, and then afterward we'll talk and decide what to do then. It's up to you, Kurt – I'll do whatever you want."

Kurt took a shaky breath, and then, "Move."

Fin smiled and did as Kurt said – he moved his hips forward to press in deeper, earning a small "yelp" form the boy beneath him.

And Kurt wasn't pretending anymore – he didn't have to imagine how it felt – because it was Finn. Finn was inside him, Finn was the one pressing in and pulling out and filling him and not stopping, picking up pace, and hitting that spot inside of him that made Kurt's body shake and sent jolts through him. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Finn's neck again, drawing him closer. Their chests met, now slick and hot with sweat and the friction was amazing. And they were both hard and aching and rutting, their lips meeting again and again between moans and gasps and sighs and it was so good…it was so, so good.

Finn groaned, "Kurt…I'm coming…"

Kurt reached down to grasp his own member, jerking himself once, twice, and he felt Finn pulse within him, heard the jock make a deep growl in his throat, then gasp and gasp…

"Oh…" Fin moaned, "Oh…Kurt…"

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, focused on the length within him, the burn and twist in his stomach, the ache as he tensed himself around Finn until he was close – close – and his hips pushed up as he came in streaks across his pale body, biting down on his lower lip and whining.

When he had come down, arms splayed by his head and body sated, Kurt realized Finn was growing limp inside him – too busy staring down at him with eyes wide. Kurt licked his lips and took a breath.

"Finn…?"

"Oh, right." Finn gripped the condom around the base of his cock and gently pulled out of Kurt, who couldn't help but whimper once he was empty again. Finn tied off the rubber and threw it into the trash can by the door. Thank goodness he played basketball.

Kurt sat and up twisted, opening the bottom bedside drawer, getting out a rag and wiping his stomach and chest clean, tossing the rag just as expertly into his laundry basket. Having finished this, he rolled over, away from Finn, and pulled his afghan up to cover him. He heard Finn dress slowly.

"Did…did I hurt you?" Finn asked after a time of awkward silence.

Kurt shook his head. "Not really."

"Felt good?"

"Yeah."

Silence again. Finn hated silence. "Do you want to talk?"

"I want you to leave."

"Kurt." Finn sounded hurt.

"No, Finn."

"You TOLD me to move."

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!"

And Kurt didn't say anymore. Finn tried to talk, tried to goad Kurt's attention – even reached out to touch the boy, but decided against it. Kurt just stayed silent, curled up away from Finn, his eyes shut. Finally, Kurt felt the bed shift and squeak, his door click open and then closed. He chose to ignore the sounds of Finn moving around the house as he fell into a cloud of guilt and regret, tears burning in his eyes.

THE END.

(maybe…)


End file.
